Elementa
by dundeegirl21
Summary: Batman has a daughter and she's joining the Young Justice team. This is an OC and slightly AU story. It's my first and reviews of all kind will be greatly appreciated. Had to change the rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic. My friend persuaded me to upload my fic, so here it is. Hope you like it.**

Standing in the Batcave, across from my father I felt my nerves beginning to get the best of me. Today was the day that I was going to join the Young Justice team. Even though I knew Dick very well, it was still pretty nerve wracking. The others in the team may not except me, like what Wally was like with Artemis. I couldn't stand that thought of rejection, not when my whole life was full of rejection. Bruce adopted me when I was only a baby; my birth parents had left me, abandoned in the street because I possessed powers. I had the ability to control the five elements; water, earth, air, fire and metal. I was born with it but my powers didn't mature until I was a year old. That was when my parents abandoned me. It was just pure luck that Bruce stumbled upon me on one of his late-night patrols as Batman. He took me into his home and raised me as his own daughter. He gave me the name Robyn. It was just coincidental that his side-kick was also to be named Robin. Once I became of age, I donned my uniform, consisting of a purple jumpsuit with no sleeves, with black over the shoulders and coming down into a point at my cleavage. I then had black, knee length boots on and black gloves, fingerless, coming up to my elbows. The mask that I wore was very much like Robin's, one that concealed the colour of my eyes. I now stood in front of the mirror, mentally preparing myself for this new adventure.

"You ready to go?" My father asked, him coming up behind me with his mask off. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave a soft, barely noticeable, squeeze.

"I'm scared, dad." I said, turning to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He in turn wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You know that Dick'll be there. He won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I'm just worried that the team won't accept me. Like with Artemis."

"Now, the only reason that they didn't accept her at first was because they were upset about Roy. They also weren't expecting a new arrival. But they know about you and Dick will certainly be there to support you."

"Okay. I guess you're right."

"You guess?" He asked with a smirk.

"Okay you are right." I replied with a smile.

"Now remember, you can come back home whenever you want, but I would like it if you'd stay at the base tonight, just to get the feel for it. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, since you asked so nice." I winked up at him and then went over to Alfred.

"Gonna miss ya, Al."

"As I will you, Miss Robyn." He smiled down at me.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." I said, turning to my dad.

"Let's go then." He said, pulling on his mask and then we made our way to the transporter.

"Recognised: Batman zero two. Elementa B zero eight." And with that, the computer teleported us to Mount Justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters except Elementa. Made a small change to this chapter.**

As I felt the tingle of the teleportation disappear, I looked up and was met by the sight of my new teammates. The one that stood out to me most was Robin.

"Hey, stranger." He greeted.

"Who you calling 'stranger'?" I replied, him pulling me into a hug. He had gotten a lot taller since he first joined the team. Now at nineteen years old, he had grown almost a foot in height. "Guess that growth spurt finally kicked in, huh?" I giggled.

"Oh, shush you. At least I'm taller than you now and you have to look up to me."

"Robin, I've always looked up to you. You're basically a big brother to me." I smiled up at him. I saw his smile fade a little, but it came back just as quickly.

"You wanna meet the rest of the team?"

I nodded as an answer and he turned me to where the others still stood.

"Guys, this is Elementa or Ellie for short. Ellie, this is Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Artemis."

"Hi, you can call me Wally." Kid Flash said as he shook my hand. I smiled up at him and he grinned back.

"Hi, my name's Megan and this is Conner. It's so good to have another girl around here. Arty and I were beginning to feel outnumbered." Megan said as she hugged me instead of shaking my hand. I hugged her back and then smiled at Conner, who gave me a tiny, and I emphasis on the tiny part, smile.

"Greetings. My name is Kaldur and it is an honor meeting you, Elementa." Kaldur said.

"The honor's all mine, Kaldur." I replied. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"Hi, name's Artemis." Artemis greeted.

"Right, well now that the introductions have been made, I have a mission for you all." Batman began. "There's been a disturbance at the Gotham Bio Plant. I want you to investigate it. If you need to take whatever it is down, do so."

Kaldur nodded once at Batman, and then turned to us. "Let's move."


	3. Chapter 3

**As said before; I don't own Young Justice.**

We were on the Bioship, heading towards Gotham. We landed close to the Bio Plant. Just as we exited the ship, the side of the building blew off. After the smoke cleared, all that we saw was a large figure moving away, heading for an abandoned warehouse.

"Follow him. Take him down." Kaldur ordered us. KF sped away, closely followed by Megan and me; I was using my power over air to fly. The others followed as fast as they could behind us. When we reached the warehouse, we saw that Wally had already been knocked down. I turned to the shadowy figure and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Clayface." I growled. I really hated this guy.

"Hey sugah, long time no see." He smirked, then swung for Megan and me. I was fortunate and avoided the blow, but Megan was thrown back. She crashed into a pile of wooden crates, the wood shattering under the force.

Superboy then charged him, but was knocked out cold by a brutal hit to the head with a spiked mallet that Clayface had made from his hand.

"Give me your best shot, toots." He sneered at me.

I blasted him with my fire. I knew his genetic makeup. He was vulnerable to intense heat. He cried out in pain as I continued to hit him with a non-stop stream of fire. The others arrived just as Wally began to come around.

"Ow, that really hurt." He grumbled as he rubbed his head. I stopped my attack to see what happened to Clayface. I shouldn't have stopped. He quickly turned to Wally, made a sharp point with his clay and thrust it towards him. He was stuck by fear and couldn't move. I rushed forward and took the blow instead. The clay went right through my skin and deep into my stomach. I gasped in painfully as he impaled me.

"ROBYN!" I heard Dick yell and he ran to me. He electrocuted Clayface and he melted into a puddle on the floor. He then came over to me and held me in his arms.

"Stand back." I whispered out. He did so and I let my fire consume my whole body. I could feel it healing my wound. My wound wasn't completely healed, but I ran out of energy before I could close the wound. My vision turned dark, the last thing I saw being the worried faces of my teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, it's me again. Just want to thank my reviewers. I really appreciate your comments. Anyway, I don't own Young Justice, or any characters, except Elementa.**

When I woke up, I was in the medical room of Mount Justice. I was hooked up to all sorts of machines and an IV drip. On the table beside my bed held a single peach rose. I knew from reading something that a peach rose signifies gratitude and sympathy. I smiled softly at the beautiful flower. I turned my attention to the door when it slid open.

"You're awake!" Megan cried and then rushed over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank Mars you're okay." She sighed. She pulled away from me. "Why on Earth did you do that? Wally could have avoided it easily."

"He couldn't. I saw on his face that he was terrified. I also knew that I'd be able to heal myself, whereas Wally would've been killed." I explained.

"Well, I have to warn you, Batman is in one heck of a bad mood. I've never seen him so angry before."

"Well, I am his only daughter." I explained. "He's very protective over me."

"I can see that. Why did Robin shout 'Robin' when you were hurt?"

"Em…I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him that." I said, knowing that my dad would kill me if I gave away my identity.

"Okay."

"Well, I better go and see if my dad hasn't killed anyone yet."

"Are you sure you're okay to walk around? You're still hurt."

"Oh, I forgot that I didn't heal completely." I then carefully removed all of the wires from me and engulfed my body in flames. In a matter of seconds, all of my wounds were completely healed.

"Alright, let's go. I'm starved." I said, grabbing the rose before leaving the room with Megan. I noticed that there was a card on the vase and it just read a simple 'Thank you'. No name.

"Hey Megan, do you know who left me the rose?"

"Yeah, it was Wally. He was in your room with you for most of the time that you were out."

"How long was that?"

"Three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We walked into the main room of the cave and I was met with a crushing hug.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again." Dick said.

"Rob, I'm fine. I knew what I was doing. What would you have preferred: an injured me who could heal myself, or a dead Wally?"

"Neither."

"Well, that's not allowed. It's better for someone to be injured than dead."

"Yeah, well your dad almost killed me when we came back and I had your unconscious, bloody body in my arms."

"You know what my dad's like."

"Yeah, I do."

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath as my dad came into the room.

"Hi dad." I smiled innocently at him. He did not look at all happy. Oh crud.

"You and I need to talk, Ellie." He glared at me. I hung my head and followed him into the conference room.

"Do you have any idea how reckless you acted? Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you also put the others in danger. You could have been killed, Robyn."

"I know, dad. I know. But I knew what I was doing. Wally would have been killed if I hadn't moved in front of him. It's the kind of person I am. I protect people, even if it kills me." I defended.

"I know, Robyn. I understand that, but what would have happened if you had died? What would the team do? What would I have done if I lost you? I can't lose you, too."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Okay, dad. I'll try to be more careful with what I do."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I don't own anyone, except Elementa.**

Later that day, Megan and I were in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going to make dinner. Do you want to help me?" Megan asked me.

"Sure, I love cooking."

"You do? Well, I'm still learning how to cook properly and would it be okay if you taught me?"

"Yeah, that would be cool."

We got everything that we would need for making dinner.

"Okay, tonight we're going to make beef lasagna and a salad to go with it. We could make some garlic bread to go with it too. So, I'm gonna show you what to do first then you can have a go, sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

The next hour or so was spent with Megan and me making dinner. Eventually, we finished and put the lasagna in the oven.

"Now, we make the salad and garlic bread."

"So, how do you know Robin?"

"Well, I've known him for the most part of my life. He's my best friend, my big brother even. He's protected me and made sure that I was okay."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. I knew him before he became Robin."

"What's Batman like when he's off duty?"

"He's the best dad anyone could wish for. Even though he works a lot, he always finds the time to spend with me. He takes me out to the park, cinema, ice rink, everywhere."

"He sounds great."

"He is."

It didn't take very long to make the salad and garlic bread. I put the bread in the oven for a while to warm it. We cleaned up the kitchen and set up the dining table.

"How many are eating?" I asked her.

"There's me, you, Conner, Robin, Wally and Kaldur. Artemis went home yesterday."

"Okay." I set out six places. I then took the food out of the oven. The lasagna was still a little raw.

"I can fix that." I then used my fire to heat it up and it was quickly cooked properly. We then put them on the table. In no time at all, the others filed into the room.

"Something smells amazing." Kaldur said as he came into the room.

"Totally. My nose is in heaven." Wally agreed.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Lasagna, garlic bread and salad. Ellie and I made it, but it was mainly Ellie." Megan said.

I blushed and then cleared my throat.

"It looks amazing, Ellie." Kaldur commented as we sat down, me sitting in between Dick and Kaldur.

"Still as great a cook as ever." Dick said.

"Well, let's eat." I said, trying to get the attention off me.

The food was served and we ate happily.

"So, Ellie, what exactly are your powers?" Kaldur asked me.

"I can control the five elements: water, air, earth, fire and metal."

"I know this is a stupid question, but, why does your dad not have any powers and you do?" Wally asked. "OW! Dude!" He then yelped and looked at Dick. Dick glared at him from behind his shades.

"My dad adopted me. My parents abandoned me after they found out about my powers and my dad found me when he was out on patrol." I hated talking about this. There was an awkward silence after that. I grabbed my plate and took it back to the kitchen.

"OW! Dude!" I heard Wally yelp from the dining room.

"Go and apologize to her, you moron." I heard Dick whisper loudly. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I wiped them away. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, so I went to my room. I wiped my eyes free of tears and tried to compose myself. I took a few deep breaths and I felt myself calming down. I then went to my door and opened it. I was surprised when I was met with Wally's fist, about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Hey...eh...Listen, Ellie. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to impose." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay Wally. It's just I don't like to think about it."

"I'm sorry."

I smiled softly at him. "Thanks for the rose."

"Well, thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome. I'd hate to see your pretty face go." I smiled playfully at him.

"You think I'm pretty?" He asked, acting like a shy schoolgirl. I giggled at his expression. He smiled in victory and getting me to laugh at his joke.

"Dinner was great. How did you learn to cook like that?"

"Lots and lots of practice." I winked at him.

"So, have you had the tour of the place yet?"

"No, not yet. I was too busy being unconscious in the medical wing."

"Well, would you like me to show you around?"

"Yeah, I would like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Young Justice, or any of the characters except Elementa.**

We spent about an hour going around the base. He told jokes and made me laugh.

"So, have you got any juice on Robin?"

"Totally. You want to know some?"

He nodded.

"He used to do ballet."

Wally burst into laughter, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Really?" He asked through his laughter.

"Yeah. But I guess that's why he's such a good dancer. You name any partnered dance: waltz; foxtrot; tango; he can do it."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, he's gay." I said with a straight face. Wally's expression totally changed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Re-Really?" He stuttered.

"No!" I burst out laughing. "Your face was so funny!"

"So...he's not gay?"

"Heck no. Robin's straight."

"Good. That's a relief."

We continued around the base. He then took me out to the island. We were walking along the beach. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun was setting. The orange and red light reflected off of the dark water as the glowing orb began its decent into the sea.

"Wow. I've never seen a sunset like this before."

"Yeah. The island gives us some great views."

"It must be great to spend sunny days out here."

"Yeah, it's great. We come down to the beach but one disadvantage is that the waves aren't that great for surfing."

"Well, I can help with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've done it plenty times before."

"That's awesome. Maybe we could come down tomorrow if the weather's alright."

"That'll be cool."

"Okay, well we better get back inside."

"Yeah. Megan wanted to talk to me about something."

We went back out into the cave.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Wally."

He grinned at me then sped off. I smiled softly and then knocked on Megan's door. It slid open.

"Hey, Ellie. Come on in."

I walked into the room and the door slid closed behind me.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Well, Artemis and I were going shopping tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. But, I said to Wally that I'd go surfing with him tomorrow."

"It'll be fine. You'll have plenty of time to do both."

"Okay," I yawned.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Megan smiled.

"See ya." I went out of the room and went down to my own room. I opened the door and was met with the sight of Dick sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"So...any special reason you're in here?"

"Yeah, I wanted to catch up. I didn't really get a chance to when you first came here and you've been out for three days, so I thought now would be a good time 'cause I know that you don't fall asleep until about two in the morning, like me."

"You know me too well, Dick." I smiled.

"Course I do. I lived with you for ten years. I know all about you. Except the most recent stuff seeing that I've not been around."

"Yeah, well, you've not missed much. Just school and stuff like that." I said as I sat down on the bed next to him. He scooted back and laid down. He held his arms open for me and I smiled. He used to do this all the time when we talked about things in my room. I crawled up beside him and laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me in a loose embrace.

"I missed having you around the manor. It was boring there and dad was always busy with work or the league. Then, when he said that I could join this team when I turned seventeen, I couldn't wait. I hated school because it was just so boring and took too much time away from my training. I've been training non-stop since you left in hope that dad would let me join you."

"But, that was like two years ago that I permanently moved."

"Yeah, I'm a lot more advanced in my training than I was the last time you saw me."

"Well, I think me and you should have a little sparing match tomorrow and see how good you really are."

"You're on." I shook his hand when he offered it.

"So, have anything going on in your personal life back home? Someone in your personal life?" Was that a blush I saw under his shades?

"If you're asking if I have a boyfriend, then no. I don't. I did, but dad kinda scared him off."

"What did he do?"

"He did the whole, you-hurt-my-daughter speech and gave him the protective dad glare. He was out the door quicker than Wally. I'm too scared to bring a guy home again now."

Dick chuckled softly. Not the creepy one that he does on missions, but his normal laugh.

"It's not funny. That jerk broke my heart when he ran out of that door. It took dad about four boxes of chocolates and two tubs of chocolate fudge ice cream for me to forgive him."

"So, you're favourite ice cream is still the same?"

"Yep. I couldn't stop loving that creamy goodness if my life depended on it. Is your favourite still mint choc chip?"

"Yep. So, anything happen that I should know about? Fighting in school, detentions, etc.?"

"No! Wait, actually, there was something. There was this new kid in the school and he thought that it would be good to pick on the little rich kid."

"What did you do to him?"

"I sent him running, or should I say hobbling, with little chance of having kids in the near future." I giggled. "He's not come anywhere near me since."

"That's my girl." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"So, what about you? How's it been here?"

"It's been good. I've had Wally here to keep me on my toes and it's never been boring here because of that. We've always got a mission and when we don't, we usually have training but on weekends, if there's no mission, we get down time. We usually go down to the beach or the girls go shopping. We can also go home but the times that I've been back in Gotham, you've always not been there. The last time I was home, you were away camping with your friends from school."

"Oh, by the way, thanks for giving the secret ID away the other night. Megan might ask you why you shouted you own name."

He smiled sheepishly. "What? It was a reflex."

"Don't make lame excuses, moron." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, are we going to have to settle this the old fashioned way?"

He began to tickle my sides mercilessly and I laughed loud and hard as he continued his torture. He eventually stopped as I felt like my face was almost blue with the lack of oxygen. I took a few deep breaths and looked back at him.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it's fun." He smiled down at me.

I smiled back at him. I rested my head on his shoulder as I felt my eyes grow tired. I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was half past two. I closed my eyes and in no time at all, I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi had to repost again because it kind of mucked up. Anyway, thanks angelrider13 for pointing that out for me. Same goes, don't own YJ or characters, except Ellie.**

I woke up the next morning, feeling an unusual weight on my waist. I opened my eyes and was met with a red t-shirt. I looked up and saw Dick's sleeping face. He must have fallen asleep just after me last night.

"Still a cover hog, I see." I said to myself as I saw the entire duvet on his side. I smiled softly and looked over at my clock. It read six thirty. I always get up this early to train before going to school, but now that I don't have school, I can spend longer in the gym. I carefully got up, but I still managed to wake Dick up.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey, I was just going to the gym but you could stay here a little longer if you want, I don't mind."

"No, it's okay. I usually get up at this time anyway. Besides, I'm not letting you get any extra practice time before our little spar."

"Dick, you're gonna lose, so it doesn't really matter if I get extra training or not." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, keep telling yourself that. But, I know you're going to regret it when I win."

"Don't be so sure, bird boy."

"Ooh, you did not just go there." He glared at me. He hated being called that.

"Oh, I think I did." I smiled at him and then hurried into my ensuite bathroom and locked the door before he could attack me with more tickles. I quickly went through with my morning routine and then changed into my gym clothes. I peeked out of the bathroom and saw that Dick had already left. I quickly made my way to the gym, to try and get a quick warm up, but that idea was quickly forgotten when I saw Dick standing the in the training room, a smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough,"

"Well, I knew you were getting in a few minutes of practicing, so I gave you a chance."

"I don't need any extra help to kick your ass."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, and to make it even, no powers."

"I wasn't even considering that. I wouldn't want to put you at a disadvantage Dicky-boy."

"Well, if you're ready, let's begin." He said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Prepare to get your ass whipped bird-boy."

We both began to circle around, never taking our eyes off of the other. He smirked at me and I got this weird feeling, like butterflies in my stomach. Where had that come from? He used my temporary distraction to lunge at me, but I noticed just in time to dodge him. I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my ankle, the smirk coming back, along with my butterflies. What the heck was going on with me? I pulled my foot from his hold and retook my stance. He then threw a punch at me, but I quickly grabbed it and threw him over my shoulder. He, of course, landed on his feet.

"Not bad. But, you still won't beat me." He smirked.

I fought the feeling down and glared at him. "Prove it."

"Alright, no more Mr Nice Guy." He then jumped up and began delivering swift kicks and punches. I tried hard to block and dodge them, but he still got a few hits in. As he made to kick me again, I took the opportunity to kick his other leg out from underneath him. He fell back hard. I quickly sat on his stomach. I smiled in victory.

"I win." Or so I thought. He moved so quick I didn't realise what had happened until I was on the floor and he was pinning me.

"Think again." His face was extremely close to mine. I could feel his laboured breathing across my lips and those butterflies came back, more fluttery than before. I could feel the heat of a blush over my cheeks.

"Better luck next time, Ellie." He then got off of me and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me onto my feet. "I'll see you later, Ellie." He left the training room. As I stood there, all that I could think of was that training session. Where had all those strange feelings come from? Wait, wait, wait. I can't feel like this about him. I mean, it's Dick. He's like a brother to me, right?

My thoughts were interrupted when Wally sped into the room.

"Hey, Ellie. Bats is here. He has a mission for us."

"Okay, thanks Wally."

He winked at me, then sped away again. I sighed to myself. I would have to try and figure this out later. For now, I have to concentrate on the mission. I walked through to the briefing room. Aqualad spoke up.

"Batman, do you have another mission for us?"

"It's more like a mission for Elementa, but yes. There's been an earthquake fifty kilometers off the coast of Philippines. There's going to be a tsunami, and a big one at that. Unless you get there and Elementa is able to stop it in time, thousands of people will die."

"Can she handle a wave that big?" Wally asked.

"No time to question that now, we have to move." I said, already changed into my costume.

"Alright, coordinates received, let's go." Kaldur said.

"I'm sending Robin and Elementa first through the teleport. I need her there as quickly as possible. I, along with Wonder Woman, will meet you there. The rest of the team will travel in the Bioship and rendezvous with us."

"Understood, let's move." Aqualad said. Dick and I made our way over to the zeta tubes and prepared for transportation. I was scared, really scared. I hadn't gone up against something like this before. I think Dick noticed because he took my hand in his.

"It'll be okay, I know you can do this, Robyn." He said quietly. I smiled at him and then we were teleported.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, sorry I've not updated in a while. Life's been pretty hectic. Anyway, I don't anything except Ellie, so here's the story.**

Okay, now I'm scared. When we arrived at the coordinates. Dad and Wonder Woman led us to where the tsunami was going to hit. That was a helluva big wave. I've never had to stop something this big. When I do try to stop it, it could be really dangerous because my energy could fizzle out, and that was bad. I knew I was the only one going to be able to save all of these people, so I have to try. I took a deep breath and prepared to take on the biggest challenge of my life. Just as I was about to walk towards the ocean, Dick grabbed my arm. I turned to him.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." I promised.

"Good, because I wouldn't want this to be the first and the last kiss I give you."

"Wha-" I was cut off when he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He pulled away after a few seconds and then winked at me. I blushed and gave him a small, shy smile back. I then turned back to the ocean and ran for it, a new confidence radiating from me. Even though I was far from them, I still heard my Dad tell Dick that they were going to have a little talk about what just happened. I smiled a little. I quickly made my way to the retreating tide and walked as far as I could without sinking into the soggy sand. I took another deep breath and readied myself. As the wave approached, I could hear people screaming and running as the wave continued to grow in size and speed. I lifted my hands up and used my powers to push the water back and to calm the sea. It was so powerful. I was pushed back a few yards by the force of the wave and of my powers trying to stop it. I pushed harder, sweat rolling down my face as I was pushed to my limit. The wave was slowing, but just barely. I had to push myself over my limit if I was going to stop this wave. I increased the strength of the push of my powers and I felt blood seeping out of my nose and down over my lips. I was feeling weaker and weaker as sweat soaked my body. My breathing was harsher and shallower as I continued to push against the wave and to get it to calm down. It was slowing now, and it began to recede in size as well, but it was still at a size that could cause some damage. I finally used the last of my energy to clap my hands together, my throat letting out a loud battle cry, and suddenly, the sea was still. I let out a breath of relief, then everything went black as I face planted into the now calm water.

When I woke up, all I saw was a really bright light. Oh crud was I dead! No, wait I can't be. If I was dead, my head wouldn't hurt this much. My vision began to focus and so did my hearing as I heard my name being called. Then, my other senses began to awaken. I was soaking. And I could feel water under my palms. Oh, wait I remember where I am now. I'm on that Philippine beach where I stopped the tsunami wave. I looked around and saw who was calling my name. I realised that Dick was holding the top half of my body out of the water and he was cradling me to his chest. I felt him push my wet hair from my face and he smiled softly down at me.

"Hey."

"Hey. You alright now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a sore head. It'll pass. Did I stop it?"

"Yes, you did. You were whelming."

I giggled softly at his choice of words. I always thought it was cute how he would make up his own words.

"Good. Where's my Dad?"

"Talking with the rest of the team. He said you did a really good job."

"I do my best."

"I know you do, that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"You love me?" I asked, surprised by his confession, but then again, it explains the kiss.

"Yeah, I do. I've loved you for a long time, Robyn."

I couldn't believe it. The guy I grew up with is admitting that he loves me, but then I realised something. I loved him too. All those times I thought about him in school. What he was doing. If he was okay. If he ever thought about me. The butterflies I got in the gym this morning, it all made sense. I loved him too.

"I love you too." I admitted softly.

"Well, that's a relief." He smiled. I laughed softly at that, and then my laughing was cut short as he leaned in once again and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to my lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. I knew at that very moment, I never wanted to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own anything except Ellie.**

For the next few days, things were uneventful. There were no missions, no calls from Batman, or from any of the other members of the league, and then it got suspicious when Black Canary didn't show up for training.

"Okay, is it just me, or does anyone else think something's off?" I asked my team mates.

"What do you mean, Ellie?" KF asked.

"First, there's been no missions. Second, no communication from other members of the league. And third, it's Wednesday, where's Black Canary?"

"Now that you mention it, something does feel off. Maybe we should check it out." Dick said.

"Okay, Robin, you and I will go back to Gotham and see if we can find anything there. You guys try and get in contact with your mentors."

They all nodded in agreement to my plan as Dick and I made our way to the zeta tubes. We teleported to the Batcave, coordinates only we know.

"Dad? You in here?" I called out, but I was only met with the sound of bats from the dark tunnels in the cave.

"He's not here. Maybe Al will know."

We quickly made our way up to the manor and went in search of Alfred. We found him in the kitchen.

"Hey, Al. Do you know where Dad is?"

"I'm sorry Miss Robyn, but I haven't seen your father since yesterday morning. He said that he had a lead and was going to investigate it."

"Okay, thanks, Al." I smiled sadly at him. Something wasn't right. Dad always checked back into the cave, even if it was just a phone call to assure Al that he was alright. But, there was nothing. What happened to him?

"C'mon, there might be something on the computer in the cave." Dick said, intertwining our fingers and leading me back to the Grandfather clock that would take us back down to the cave. We descended the staircase and looked around the cave. The Batmobile was still there. Which meant what he was doing must have been a covert mission. Dick led me over to the computer and he sat down in the chair, then pulled me into his lap. I laughed slightly at this. I knew Dick was trying to reassure me. I cuddled up to his chest and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Thanks, Dick." I said quietly.

"You're welcome, Bobs." He smirked.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." I pouted playfully.

"Yeah, well it's my pet name for you." He replied as he pulled up the files Dad was working on last. As I looked up to the screen, I froze and a gasp escaped my throat as my eyes widened.

"No...Not him." I whispered out desperately, begging it not to be true. "Joker." That name tasted like poison in my mouth as I spoke it. To me, it was poison .That man was evil, and a few times he had come close to taking my Dad away from me. I wasn't going to let it happen this time. I stood up and quickly pressed my finger to activate my comm link.

"Requesting a private link with Batman, zero two." I said into it.

"Request denied. Communication with Batman, zero two cannot be established." I knew what that meant. Either that it was off, or it had been destroyed. And I was betting on the latter.

"Joker's got him." I said, my fists clenching painfully. Dick came up behind me.

"Don't worry, Robyn. We'll find him." He wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to comfort me.

"Let's get back to the cave, there might be something we can find out from the others." I said.

We teleported back to the cave. They were all there.

"You got anything?" I asked them.

"Nope, Flash isn't answering." Wally explained.

"Neither is my king." Kaldur said.

"GA's not answering me." Artemis spoke up.

"I cannot get into telepathic contact with my uncle." Megan said.

"So, none of us have heard from our mentors, and Robin and I found something out back at home base."

"What was it?" Wally asked.

"Joker's back." Dick replied with as much venom as I had with his name.

"What!" They all said at the same time.

"I'm betting that he's got them, but he must have had help to get them all. We need to investigate this, before something happens."

"What do we do?" Kaldur asked. He was the leader, but this time, I think he's willing to let Dick and I lead the team, seeing that we know Joker better than them.

"We need to find out who's helping him, which league members are missing and where they are." I explained.

"How do we do that?" Wally asked.

"We need to hack the computer at the Hall of Justice." I replied.

"Okay, let's go." We quickly left in Megan's Bioship and flew to Washington to the Hall of Justice. Once we were in the library, Dick hacked the computer.

"Okay, so there's been reports that Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Aquaman and Superman are all missing and have been for a few days. It seems that they were all on a mission together and then they suddenly went missing. The report says they were sent to Gotham City to investigate something. It would have had to have been big if it's in Gotham, 'cause Batman doesn't like having help in his own city and regarding that seven members of the league were deployed, it must have been something big, but the report doesn't say what it is."

"Anyone else notice that it's all of our mentors that have disappeared?" I asked them. They seemed to just realise it now as their faces dropped.

"Okay, now, search for their last coords." I said to Dick. He hacked some more and then he came up with the coords.

"It was near the docks, but they could be anywhere if they're at the docks." He said.

"Okay, we need to dig up as much evidence to find out where they are." I explained to the others. "Robin and I will go back to the Batcave and see what we can come up with there. The rest of you try and pick up leads from the other leaguers, okay?" I asked them.

"Okay. We will contact some of the league and ask them when they had last had contact with our mentors."

"Remember, don't make it look suspicious." I warned them. I didn't want anyone else involved with this. We needed to do this. We know our mentors the best and we are the only ones who can find them."

"Understood." Kaldur replied. Dick and I were teleported back to the Batcave to try and get some leads as to where our mentors had disappeared to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own anything except Ellie. **

I hadn't slept a wink ever since we realised that the Joker had taken our mentors. Part of the reason was that my mind was plagued with nightmares each time I tried to get some sleep. The main part of the reason being that I needed to find my Dad before anything bad happens. I always worried about him because, unlike all the others, he was only human. A single bullet could kill him. That's what was keeping me up at night as I sat in the Batcave, searching every file to see if I could find something to help with the search to find our mentors.

"Dammit, another dead end." I slumped back in the chair and rubbed my tired eyes. Where the hell was Joker holding them?

"Hey." I heard from behind me, but I didn't have to look to know that it was Dick.

"Hey." I replied. "You found anything?" I asked him.

"Well, I found that Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Harley Quinn and Killer Croc all escaped at the same time that Joker did. That's in Arkhum alone. In Belle Reve, there were reports that Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, Volcana and Lex Luthor escaped the same day that the others escaped form Arkhum."

"You think they'd team up?" I asked him as I brought up files on all of the villains he just mentioned.

"Yep. I mean, it's pretty coincidental that they all escape on the same day and none of them wreak havoc. It's a little suspicious to me." He was standing behind the chair now.

"Okay, now that we know who's involved, we need to find out where they are."

"How are we going to do it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I hung my head in defeat. How on Earth were we going to find them if they don't have anything we can track them with? Wait...Oh please, please let this work.

I jumped up from the chair and sprinted up the stairs to get to the manor. I heard Dick call me, but I couldn't stop now. Not when there's a tiny shred of hope. I almost threw my bedroom door off the hinges as I ran into the room. I went over to my jewelry box and opened it. It only took a second to find what I was looking for. It was a necklace Dad gave me. The inscription of it says, 'If you ever need me, I'll always be there.' I opened the locket and I took out the picture of us. There, on the back of the locket was a tracking device. Dad had a necklace exactly like this and he never took it off. I quickly went back down into the Batcave where Dick was looking surprised.

"What was all that about?"

"I think I know how to find Dad." I said and brought the necklace over to the computer. I put it into the computer.

"Activating tracking device. System loaded. Locating…Locating…Locating… Object found."

"He's in warehouse 34 on the North Side of the harbour. Let's move. Contact the others. We've got mentors to save." I smiled proudly. I had finally found him. Now, Joker was going to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating for a while, life got hectic. Anyway, here's the second final chapter. Sorry it's so short. I don't own anything, I only own Ellie.**

About ten minutes later, we had met the team at Mount Justice.

"Okay, now that we know what we're up against, we need a plan." Dick said.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. Superboy and Aqualad, you're the main muscle of the group. You keep us covered as we look for them. I want to keep Supey as far away as possible from where they're being held."

"Why?" He asked, his tone quite sharp.

"Because, if they have Superman, then they'll have Kryptonite and we can't risk you getting your energy drained when we need you to fight off Joker's muscle, okay?"

He nodded once in understanding. I turned back to the rest of the team.

"Okay, Megan when we get there, I want you to scout ahead in camouflage mode, once you've found them, link us up. I don't want them to hack our comms."

"Okay." She agreed.

"KF and Artemis, I want you to cover Robin and me when we get in. Then, I want you to help Robin get our mentors out of there."

"What will you do?"

"Joker's mine. I just want everyone out of the way before I put him in a full body cast." I almost growled out.

We all suited up and got ready to rescue our mentors. I grabbed a few medical kits in case, I knew what Joker was like, and knowing him, Dad would be pretty beat up.

"You ready?" Dick asked, coming into my room.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I grabbed my duffel bag and turned around.

"Look, Robyn. I just want you to be careful. You're not up to full energy because you've not been sleeping. Just don't push yourself too much, I don't want to lose you." He wrapped his arms around me. I dropped the bag and curled my arms around him, returning the embrace.

"You know I'll be okay. You have to be careful."

"I will." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I looked up at him and then pressed my lips to his.

"Guys, we need to go." KF said as he knocked on my door. We broke apart.

"Okay, we're coming." I said, picking up the bag and we headed to the loading bay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter. Hope you guys have liked it. As always, nothing belongs to me, except Ellie.**

We were flying in Megan's Bioship towards Gotham Harbour. I was getting really nervous now. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen. What I didn't know, was that in Warehouse 34, Joker was holding a gun to my Dad's head.

As we approached the warehouse, Megan put the ship in camouflage mode. She stopped it right above the warehouse and we all silently jumped down onto the roof.

"Okay, remember the plan. Stick to the plan and get everyone out safe and sound as soon as possible, got it?" I asked all of them. They all nodded in reply. "Good, let's go. Aqualad and Supey, you're up first. Take out the muscle, as in Grundy and Killer Croc. I'll handle Volcana and Ivy. They'll be easy enough. Then, I want the rest of you to grab our mentors and get them out of here as soon as possible. I've brought a few med kits with me in case. Okay, let's go." We all then made our way to the entrance of the warehouse. Grundy and Croc were standing in the entrance. Supey and Aqualad jumped down on top of them, and the fighting began.

"Go!" I shouted to the others. We quickly ran through the door and saw the remaining villains, sans the Joker and Luthor, in the main part of the building.

"Get 'em!" Harley ordered. Dick immediately went for her and she was out quicker than a light. Ivy wasn't difficult. All I needed was to blast her with some fire and she was out. Volcana tried shooting me with her fire, but I absorbed it and wrapped her in a bubble of water. It didn't take long for her to pass out. Once I was done with them, I tied then up using some of the iron bars lying around. I then ran into the back room, where I guessed they were keeping our mentors. What I saw there made my face drop, anger radiating from my body. My Dad was bloody and beaten, Joker standing across the room from him. None of them had noticed me. I heard Joker taunting my Dad.

"...and then, when I get rid of bird blunder, Daddy's little girl's all mine. I've always liked her. She's always had something that's so attractive about her."

"You sick sonuva bitch!" Flash growled at him. He was met with the barrel of the gun Joker was holding wacked across his face.

"Quiet now, adults are talking." He reprimanded. "And now, I can have my fun," Then he let out his maniacal laughter as he took aim for my Dad and pulled the trigger.

The maniacal laughter stopped when he didn't hear the sound of the metal bullet pierce through skin. He looked in front of him and saw the bullet in midair. Then, it fell to the ground. He turned to the door and that's when he noticed me. I was literally on fire with anger.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" I growled as I punched him in the face.

"Oh, well hello there sweetie." He grinned at me. "Come to play?" His grin turned lecherous and I almost vomited at that. I lifted my hand and the shackles imprisoning our mentors were opened. They all sunk to the floor and KF, Artemis, Megan and Dick came in.

"Get them out of here. I'll deal with Joker." I literally growled out.

"Ooh, want to have some fun alone with me, well by all means, let's have some fun."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, it's one thing to piss off Robin, it's another to piss off Batman, but you're in a whole other league when you piss me off. I'm nothing like my Dad and you are about to find that out." I snarled at him.

"Oh yeah? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." He made to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't move a muscle. "Why can't I move?"

"Biology 101, 70 per cent of a human's body is made up of water, and what a coincidence I can control that. That's right. I'm a helluva lot more powerful than what people give me credit for, and you're about to see just how powerful I can be." I then proceeded to basically kick the living daylights out of him.

"Never, threaten my family." I said as I threw him into a wall.

"Never, kidnap my family." I said as I threw him into another wall.

"And never, attempt to shoot my family." I growled the last part out as I used all of my strength to knock him unconscious. I could see just by looking at him that he was going to be in a hospital for a very long time.

"You sure you want to go against me too, Luthor?" I asked him as I turned to the place I knew he was standing throughout the whole thing.

"You know, I don't think you could beat me-" I cut him off by punching him, full force in the face. I could feel, more than hear, the crack of his nose breaking. He lay on the floor next to Joker, both completely out. I turned around and headed for the door. When I got out of the building, there were patrol cars all around. Some officers ran inside to arrest the criminals. I flew up onto the roof and into the Bioship. I went immediately over to my Dad and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the embrace just as tightly. I finally let some tears escape that I had refused to shed when I found out what had happened.

"How did you find us?" Flash finally spoke up.

"With this." I said as I unclipped the necklace from around my neck. "It's a tracker Dad gave me for my sixteenth. He has one just like it in his utility belt. I was able to track him using that." I explained.

The others weren't too badly beaten, but Supes was pretty weak from having been near Kryptonite so long.

"Let's go home." Dad said as we all took our seats and Megan began to fly the ship back to Mount Justice. I was asleep within five minutes, finally able to relax knowing that everyone was safe again.


End file.
